


Fire in the snowy Mountains

by Smokeyquarts599



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burning house, Character Death, Crying, Death, Family, Fire, Pls don’t judge, snowy mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeyquarts599/pseuds/Smokeyquarts599
Summary: Lance and Keith were on  a holiday to the snowy moutians when the unexpected happened





	Fire in the snowy Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> first fan fic ever dont judge the quality

Lance and Keith were hiking through the snowy mountains,on holidays, when they started to smell the scent of burning wood. “Hey Keith can you smell that?” Lance asked.

“Yeah I can, I wonder if there's a fire nearby.” Keith answered as they continued walking through the mountains. When they saw the burning house, they started to run towards the fire. As they got closer and closer, the screams got louder and louder. When they got in front of the front door, Lance didn't hesitate to yell and see if there was anyone in there. “Hello!? is anyone in there!?” he yelled.  
“Yes! Please help, I can't find my mum. I’m scared.” A voice yelled back.  
“Hold tight, and try and stay away from the fire.” Keith shouted, “Help is on the way.” They waited several minutes, but help still hadn’t arrived. If no one got here in time, the child would die. Lance started running towards the burning house. “I'm going in there, by the time help gets here the child will be dead, I have to get him out!” Lance shouted, as he ran off into the house. “Lance no! Lance don’t go in, you’ll get yourself killed!” Keith cried. Lance ignored him and pushed his way through the burning house, his clothes catching fire in the process.

By the time Lance got to the child the house had started to fall apart. “Hey, hey it's okay, i have you, you’re going to get out.” Lance said, trying to calm the hysterical child. Once the child has calmed down, he asked for his name. “Luis.” The young boy answered.“That’s an awesome name!” Lance exclaimed, earning a giggle from Luis, that turned into a cough.  
‘We should really get out, it's getting really smokey.’ Lance thought out loud. They got up, but the flames were getting closer and closer. Faintly, over all the noise from the fire, he could hear Keith yelling for him to get out. Lance looked at the stairs for a way out, but the flames had completely covered them. He saw the window had not been surrounded by the fire, he would be able to get Luis out. They both ran to the window and Lance smashed it open “Keith, I’m going to throw Luis towards you, catch him!” Keith stood closer so he could catch him. The building would classify as a two story building, but it really wasn't that high. Keith caught Luis, and placed him down next to him, then yelled for Lance. “Lance get out now! The house is falling apart! GET OUT NOW! Please, I need you.” Lance moved back into the house for a run up so he could get out, but the house was a second away from falling, any movement would send the house crashing to the ground. He took the chance and ran as fast as he could, but the sudden movement created a hole in the floor. Lance fell through the floor and, as he was about to get up the whole building collapsed into a pile of fiery rubble, trapping Lance underneath. Keith ran towards the rubble already sobbing. “ Lance! Lance say something, please say something! I already lost my family, I can't lose you too!” Keith couldn't do anything but wait for help. By the time help arrived, it was too late. Lance Myers saved Luis, but he couldn't save himself. The firefighters dug for what felt like hours trying to get Lance out. But they were too late. Lance was gone.  
In the following events Keith didn't want Luis to go through the same childhood he had; Constantly changing foster homes because they just didn't want to deal with him. Keith grew up in many foster home. He has lost his family to a fire. But instead of a stranger saving him, his mother ran in and was able to get him out before the whole building was enveloped in flames. He didn't want Luis to have that same horrible experience so he adopted him. Luis was just like a little Lance, and Keith learnt to love him like his own son. As the years went by Keith grew more and more grateful that Luis was in his life. Luis filled the gap in his heart Lance left when he ran into that house. Keith always knew that self sacrificial personality would cost him some day. Everyday Keith misses him, and every year on holiday’s like Lances birthday and deathday. They go to visit his grave. Keith, says how much he misses him and Luis always wishes he could have met him properly, grateful, he is, that Lance was there and able to save him. Keith and Luis will never know how much Lance appreciates them coming to visit him, they will never know how much he loves them. The only thing he regrets in his resting place, is that he couldn't get out. The first thing he would have done is propose to Keith and start a family.  
Lance, Keith and Luis. Family forever.


End file.
